


Married to the Sea

by darcaledo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcaledo/pseuds/darcaledo
Summary: In a forseeable future Venice is presumably flooded and the town becomes abandoned. Thus Feliciano is no ghost, nor any spatial substance. Ludwig is driven by the hope to find the Italian alive, however, Feliciano craves no fondness, but flesh, and drowns his ex-lover.
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Married to the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My bro.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+bro.).
  * A translation of [Повенчанные морем](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/551095) by каледония. 



> The poem is deprived of names, the characters are only referred by pronouns. Feliciano features in verses 1, 2, 5 and 6, Ludwig takes 3rd and 7th. This work is the translation of Russian original written by me. I also made a post on Tumblr, so if you're on Tumblr as well and decide to support me, please click on the link and do whatever you want: https://darcaledostuff.tumblr.com/post/178140979689/fandom-axis-powers-hetalia-inspired-by-aqua  
> Inspired by 'Acqua Alta' by Kytsko (unfortunately, Tumblr link is no longer available).   
> Huge thanks to any piece of attention.

Where the bridges moan, crooking, having been kissed with mold,  
And canals are bedewed with fog that is murmuring mute and numb,  
There she holds her whist, in peace, mumbling gut echo of a song.  
She’s engaged with sea, its rejected and rootless bride. 

Day by day under vaults of church keeps its groaning holy mass,  
Water womb that devours its embryos leaves them humidly suffocate,  
Out there it exists, apparition of sleepy and drowned princess,  
Soaked in faint and dingy, and salty whey.

Candles hiss in the dark of church, rows of benches get cold as stone.  
Clothed in marble, statues of saints whisper writhing corpses in sorrow.  
And the velvet of scum curtains colonnade where he roams,  
Hunts for angel whose lovely face has not been gifted to a mirror. 

Through a cloudy bog sky is raining snakes, heavens cry,  
Statues cover their swollen lids, hiding faces timid and shy.  
Flooded galleries gently bathe in the gleamy veil of moonlight.  
Now here is the eternal rest, having met the eternal night. 

His face lacks the usual mask of a factitious saint confession.  
Longing for a sense, he is done for now with pseudo feelingful gambling.  
Broken-hearted, he sees the world through the cankerous, deadly passion.  
There’s emptiness in his eyes, ugly is his face of an angel.

Lion’s roar penetrates the sleep of gondolas, his wings are bruised.  
He is just a sigh of a stone-dead, tar fettered captive.  
Breathless infidel dummy bride, forever asleep and forever cursed,  
Having shared an affair with murderer, sinful betrothed traitor.

Church bell’s sound dies, dropping withering notes on roofs.  
The distorted and silent world’s quietly fading and losing colors.  
Cold sedated body. Feeling langour’s weight, lullabying smooth,  
With a moldy and rotten lung, he is breathless and drowned lover. 

Night is quiet and gondolas sleep, even splashes force them fatigue.  
Blackish waters serve for the statues’ sculptured eyes as arresting sight.  
One still night they were soothed forever by a seabed tranquility.  
And were born married by the sea that left two of them mortified.


End file.
